With the development of the science and technology, and the popularity of the Internet, various smart home devices are coming into people's daily life. For example, a sweeping robot can freely move within a specific application range, for example, within home or working place, based on artificial intelligence, thereby to automatically complete the sweeping. However, in the related technologies, due to visitor mobility within the specific application range, if the sweeping robot does the cleaning when there are many visitors, movement of the visitors within the space may hinder the cleaning, and thus the working effectiveness of the sweeping robot is poor. In addition, inconvenience caused by movement and noise generated during the working is brought to the visitors.